


A Little Spice to Their Love

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Impregnation, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: The boys look for something new to try.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty nine prompt: knifeplay

They need something new. A little spice to their love. They're tucked into the couch, one large blanket across them both with Rhett's phone between them. A couple searches is all it takes to find an impressively extensive kink list.

They pour over it together, scrolling, pausing here and there to point one out or make comments.

"Oh, look, under 'inflation' it lists enemas. You'd probably like that."

"Maybe mark it for later. That sounds messy."

"Hm. There's watersports."

"Same thing, man. Messy."

"But it sounds nice?"

"Yeah, just would need some planning I guess."

"Okay."

"Oh geez, 'knifeplay,' could you imagine?"

Rhett snorts. "You'd be liable to make me bleed out."

He gives an obligatory disgruntled face but laughs. "Even if you did the knife work, I'd probably pass out with the blood."

"That's very unsexy, Neal."

"Fake knives?"

"I feel like the thrill of danger is a key component."

"Guess that makes sense."

"We'll save it for a topic of comic relief."

"Good idea."

"What about 'breeding/impregnation'? Kinda like 'inflation' without the mess."

Link is unusually quiet and when Rhett looks at him, he's gone a little pink in the face.

Rhett rubs Link's arm a little, to catch his attention and to offer assurance. "You like that one, bo?"

He stammers a little, stumbling over his words. "Uh, uhm, I, uh, yeah, I do. But you don't, you don't have to."

A soft grin presses to his hair. "Don't be embarrassed, I like the idea too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day thirty prompt: breeding/impregnation

Turns out Link is really into the idea. It comes (ha) with the added bonus of needing little planning and being no messier than their average sex.

Rhett has him across the bed, alternating between mouthing at his dick and covering his belly in soft, open-mouthed kisses, punctuating each with little caresses of his hand. The other has two fingers knuckle deep inside him, utterly sopping wet.

"You're so wet, baby. Dripping for me. Look at you, so needy and desperate."

He whines and pushes his belly toward his scruffy face.

"Yeah, you like that. You just can't wait for me to fill you up, can you? Want me to fill you up 'til your belly goes round?"

More needy noises and writhing. "Fuck, Rhett."

"That's what I'm gonna do, that's right. Gonna fuck you until I put a baby in you."

A gasp and Link's dick twitches, drooling down to his belly. Rhett hums and licks it clean.

"You ready, honey?"

"Please." If his voice cracks, neither of them pay it any mind.

Rhett stuffs two pillows beneath Link's hips, arranges him to his liking, knees to his shoulders. A little fresh lube and presses in one long, inexorable motion that leaves Link panting. He begins moving forthwith, physically incapable of waiting, filling the room with a wet, rhythmic slapping.

Link's legs fall to drape his shoulders as he leans closer. "You like that, darlin'?"

His only answer is a high, thready moan.

"Yeah, I gotchu. We're gonna fill you up just like you want, babe." Knees securely over his shoulder, he doubles down, sending one hand searching across his chest. He circles the edge of a nipple. Long fingers delicately squeeze. "Whatchu think? Will you get sweet little breasts to match your big, round belly?"

His arm falls across his face and he bites at his forearm, an amalgamation of desire and self-consciousness that has him burning brightly.

When Rhett finally takes Link in hand, he wails, thrashing. "Lemme hear you honey."

He lets his arm fall away, releasing a deluge of uninhibited noises, dire moans, needy pleas and overwhelmed cries.

"Yeah, baby, that's right. Come on, darlin', show me how pretty you are when you come."

It's true, he's a vision of flushed skin and shimmering baby blues as he quakes beneath Rhett, never silent for a second.

Rhett's flanks heaving, holding back to truly enjoy the view. Link's still writhing beneath him when he succumbs, filling his love just as promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day thirty one prompt: aftercare

Rhett's leaning away for the plug stashed nearby when he realizes how still Link's gone. One glance and his heart sinks, watching moisture well up and run over.

Large thumbs swipe along both cheeks. "It's alright, honey, just let it out."

He's left confused. All things considered, what they've just done is pretty tame. So why the heck is his face wet with tears? The acknowledgement startles a sob from his chest and an alarmed, "I don't know why I'm crying."

"Don't worry about it."

Big arms engulf him, holding him safe and secure against the warmth of his chest. He's still quaking, now a blend of aftershocks and tears. Rhett pulls out, triggering a fresh wave of both. Their softest blanket from the end of their bed drapes over him. "I gotchu, it's okay." His favorite scruffy kisses and pets to his hair soothe his heart. Rapid breaths slow and he nestles into the physical sensations of love.

"I'm gonna grab you some water, hold on."

The emptiness of being alone is brief and quickly banished with a snuggle and sips of cool water.

While the plan had been to plug him up after, Rhett has clearly deviated. That's all well and good and he'd probably have done the same but now he's leaking on to their clean sheets. He tells Rhett as much, voice low with dismay.

"It's fine, let's clean you up then." He slowly peels the blankets away. There's a packet of wet wipes in the side table and he puts them to good use, gently wiping Link clean. "You still want the plug or no?"

He's quiet, really considering it before nodding. "The little one though."

"Okay."

The smallest of his plugs is retrieved and Rhett tenderly fixes it in place with a soft kiss to his hip. Rebundled in blankets and his most treasured embrace, he sighs and kisses the nearest part of Rhett that he can reach. "Thanks, bo."


End file.
